


The 4.10 Bus

by EnchantedEvil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bus AU, Derek is a nice guy, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvil/pseuds/EnchantedEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles saw the man on the bus everyday</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 4.10 Bus

Stiles saw the man every day on the bus.

He was always on the 4.10 bus, always wearing the same leather jacket, sometimes carrying books in his hands, same frown on his face.

Stiles knew they both went to the same school, Beacon Hills wasn't that big of a place after all. Stiles assumed he was a senior, cruising through his last year before college.

But the man was kind, Stiles knew that. Always offering his seat to those who needed it, smiling at the old women who smiled back, cooing at his rough handsome features, some even trying to set him up with their granddaughters.

But the man only smiled, politely declining whilst standing up for then to take his seat. He would always spend the bus ride looking out the window, watching the city and forest fly by, he never listened to music.

Oh how Stiles wanted to talk to him, to get smiled at, to get him to actually notice the hyped up teen sitting at the back of the bus.

But he never did speak to him. Probably because he was too scared to even move close to the man, yet alone talk to him. _'Oh the perils of being a teenager'_ Thought Stiles, as he would slump into the seat, turning his music up.

But this Friday was different.

Fridays were always busy, and the bus was already packed as Stiles saw it turn the corner to where he was waiting. Thankfully, the bus driver let him on, mumbling something as Stiles fumbled with his money.

Finally paying, Stiles turnt to face the bus, and almost walked into _him._

"Oh! Excuse me." Mumbled Stiles focusing on his shoes as the bus started to move.

"No problem" the man said with a chuckle, and Stiles looked up from his shoes to see the man smiling right at him, shifting the books in his hand.

"I believe we haven't met yet" said the man, extending his hand. "I'm Derek."

"Stiles" he replied, shaking the hand in front of him, attempting a smile as a blush started to form on his cheeks.

"Stiles? That's an interesting name"

"It's a nickname. My birth name sounds like someone trying to speak Russian and Japanese at the same time"

He was met with a deep, hearty laugh, one that caused the blush on his cheeks to darken, as he looked down at his shoes again.

"Well whatever your real name us, I think Stiles suits you." Derek chuckled, flashing another smile.

Stiles shoes became a whole lot more interesting.

The bus ride continued on, Stiles and Derek making small talk the whole way, eventually warming up to each other, and making the other laugh and smile about every two seconds, city fading away to reveal the surrounding forest as the bus sped along.

It wasn't until a few stops before Stiles one that a couple of freshmen   decided to press the open door button, causing the buses brakes to lock. The consequences were catastrophic, people lurched forward, falling to the floor or slamming into the seat in front of themselves, bags and books flying in all directions.

Stiles was falling to the floor before an arm was around his torso, holding him up as the bus went through the motions, and eventually lurched back, causing Stiles to be flung into Dereks chest, as the bus finally came to a standstill.

"Thanks  for that Derek." Mumbled Stiles, blush enveloping his face in embarrassment, as he stared into the chest in front of him.

"Anytime." replied Derek, sounding slightly out of breath. "I'm glad I managed to catch you."

"Same here" murmured Stiles, realising that Dereks hand was still on his back, holding him to his chest.

And Stiles wasn't gonna ask it to move, ever. But it sadly did, as the bus driver stormed through to yell at the freshman who pressed the button, chucking him off, making sure everyone was okay, and driving off again.

Stiles stop was next. " Um, thanks for saving me." he said, cringing at the corniness of it, as he slung his bag over his shoulder, turning to get off.

A hand enveloped his own. "Anytime Stiles " murmured Derek, leaning down to lay a kiss on Stiles cheek.  "Ill see you next Monday"

Stiles broke out into a shy smile, mouth wide in surprise. "Yeah. Cant wait for it" he whispered, as the doors slid open, and he stepped off, one hand cupping his cheek as he turnt to wave at Derek, who gave a small wave back, smiling even though Stiles had left his sight.

An old lady huffed in her seat. "Lucky bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always awsum :D


End file.
